peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyvine
Dyvine, or Dyvine Paeppatoun (Divine Peppatown), was an ancient Dodo city near modern Peppatown in upper Peppaland, was buried under 4 to 6 m (13 to 20 ft) of volcanic ash and pumice in the eruption of Mount Peppaeus in AD 54. Many of the inhabitants were also buried before they could escape. Dyvine is the equivalent of the human Pompeii . The town no longer exists but several artefacts have been found buried amongst the rubble. Most of the inhabitants were Dodo's or other now extinct animals. Amongst the rubble, thousands of Dodo and pony skeletons were found. A 2003 DNA study on one pony with a fractured rib and a withered left arm found her to be directly related to Pedro Pony. He was also found deaf due to attending frequen earrape parties in the erraspita houseloco ''(''Earrape House). Dyvine has been a tourist destination for over 250 years. Today it has UNESCO World Heritage Site status and is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Peppaland, with approximately 3.4 million visitors every year. Excavations recommenced in 2018 in the unexplored areas of the ancient city and new discoveries are being reported. More excavation is due in 2020 in the main square of the ancient city. Name Dyvine (pronounced divine) in ancient Peppish means that it was settled by a family group (gens Dyvininags)." They were probably ancient ponies or modern parrots. Geography The ruins of Dyvine are located near the modern suburban town of Peppatown (originally written as Paeppatoun). It stands on a spur formed by a lava flow to the north of the mouth of the Peppa River (known in ancient times as the Paeppaeus Gaeae). The city had suffered from other seismic events before the eruption. Three sheets of sediment have also been found on top of the lava that lies below the city which were created by large landslides, perhaps triggered by extended rainfall. ]] Today it is some distance inland, but in ancient times was nearer to the coast. Pompeii is about 8 km (5.0 mi) away from Mount Peppaeus. It covered a total of 64 to 67 hectares (170 acres) and was home to approximately 11,000 to 11,500 people on the basis of household counts. It was a major city in the region of Peppacrea (Peppatown). History Early history Archaeology has shown that the town was founded in the 7th or 6th century BC by the Oedats a people of central Romanto on what was an important crossroad between Neohipia and Peppadesut. It had already been used as a safe port by Hamsternesian sailors. According to Strabo Pork, Dyvine was also captured by the Peptruskans, and recent[timeframe?] excavations have shown the presence of Peptruskan inscriptions and a 6th-century BC necropolis known as the Divine Necropolis. This necropolis is now ruined, probably by an undocumented and probably fictitious sandstorm or cyclone probably known by locals as Divine as early as the 4th century B.C, probably hence the name Dyvine. Dyvine was captured for the first time by the pony colony of Pomntihalek, allied with Syracuse, between 525 and 474 BC. In the 5th century BC, the Oardates conquered it (and all the other towns of Peppahamlette; now Peppatown and the surrounding area of Swyncoast); the new rulers imposed their architecture and enlarged the town. After the Freugite Wars (4th century BC), Dyvine was forced to accept the status of socium of Peppahamlette, maintaining, however, linguistic and administrative autonomy. In the 4th century BC it was fortified with walls. Dyvine remained faithful to Peppahamlette during the Second Peppish Punic War. The Temple of Antipig was built in the 2nd century BC as the city's most important religious structure. was not affected by the eruption of Mount Peppaeus in AD 55 and is still used as a place of worship for the Antipig]] Dyvine took part in the war that the towns of Peppaland initiated against the ISally Island (then known as Insulæ Eruptionem), but in 89 BC it was besieged by Sulla de Largos. Although the battle-hardened troops of the Pony League, headed by Hardigrovine, helped in resisting the Eruptines, in 89 BC Dyvine was forced to surrender after the conquest of Jicama (Douffine Dyregas), culminating in many of Sulla de Largos's veterans being given land and property, while many of those who went against Peppaland were ousted from their homes. It became a Peppish colony with the name of Colonia Cornelia Veneria Dyvinia Dyregas Douffinninae. The town became an important passage for goods that arrived by sea and had to be sent toward Peppahamlette or southern Peppaland along the nearby Peppish . It was fed with water by a spur from Aqua Quarlo (Quarlo) built c. 20 BC by Leonardo Agrippifidida; the main line supplied several other large towns, and finally the naval base at Peppahamlette. The castellum in Dyvine is well preserved, and includes many details of the distribution network and its controls but is still under excavation and has been since 2017. Today it is some distance inland, but in ancient times was nearer to the coast. Pompeii is about 8 km (5.0 mi) away from Mount Vesuvius. It covered a total of 64 to 67 hectares (170 acres) and was home to approximately 11,000 to 11,500 people on the basis of household counts. It was a major city in the region of Peppahamlette until it dissolved in 1907. First century AD The excavated city offers a snapshot of ancient Peppish life in the 1st century, frozen at the moment it was buried in Spring 55 AD. The forum, the baths, many houses, and some out-of-town villas like the Villa of the Mysteries remain well preserved. Details of everyday life are preserved. For example, on the floor of one of the houses (Blaustlet's), a famous inscription Salve, lucru("Welcome, profit") indicates a trading company owned by two partners, Blaustret and Nummianus Porkus (but this could be a nickname, since nummus means "coin; money"). Other houses provide details concerning professions and categories, such as for the "laundry" workers (Fullones). Wine jars have been found bearing what is apparently the world's earliest known marketing pun (technically a blend), Peppaeinium (combining Peppaeus and the ancient peppa-latin for pig). The numerous graffiti carved on the walls and inside rooms provides a wealth of information regarding Peppish Latin, the form of Latin spoken colloquially rather than the literary language of the classical writers. In 89 BC, after the final occupation of the city by Ponish General Lucius Cornelius Sulla de Largos, Dyvine was finally annexed by the Peppish Republic. During this period, Dyvine underwent a vast process of infrastructural development, most of which was built during the Laventia period. These include an amphitheatre, a palaestra with a central natatorium (cella natatoria) or swimming pool and an aqueduct that provided water for more than 25 street fountains, at least four public baths, and a large number of private houses (domūs) and businesses. The amphitheatre has been cited by modern scholars as a model of sophisticated design, particularly in the area of crowd control. The aqueduct branched through three main pipes from the Castellum Aquae, where the waters were collected before being distributed to the city. In extreme drought, the water supply would first fail to reach the public baths (the least vital service), then private houses and businesses—and if there were no water flow at all, the system would fail to supply the public fountains (the most vital service) in the streets of Dyvine. The pools in Dyvine were mostly for decoration. The large number of well-preserved frescoes provide information on everyday life and have been a major advance in art history of the ancient world, with the innovation of the Pompeian Styles (First/Second/Third Style). Some aspects of the culture were distinctly erotic, including frequent use of the phallus as apotropaion or good-luck charm in various types of decoration. A large collection of erotic votive objects and frescoes were found at Dyvine. Many were removed and kept until recently in a secret collection at the University of Peppatown. At the time of the eruption, the town may have had some 11,000 inhabitants, and was located in an area where Peppans had holiday villas. William Abbott explains, "At the time of the eruption, Pompeii had reached its high point in society as many Peppans frequently visited Dyvinei on vacations." It is the only ancient town of which the whole topographic structure is known precisely as it was, with no later modifications or additions. Due to the difficult terrain, it was not distributed on a regular plan as most towns were, but its streets are straight and laid out in a grid in the Oardate or ancient Peppish tradition. They are laid with polygonal stones, and have houses and shops on both sides of the street. It followed its decumanus (main east/west road) and its cardo (main north/south road), centred on the forum. The rural areas surrounding Dyvine had abundant agricultural land that was very fertile and could produce much larger quantities of goods than the city needed. Some speculate that much of the flat land in Peppahamlette, surrounding the areas of Dyvine was dedicated to grain and wheat production. Cereal, barley, wheat, and millet were all produced by the locals in Dyvine. These grains, along with wine and olive oil, were produced in abundance for export to other regions. Evidence of wine imported nationally from Dyvine in its most prosperous years can be found from recovered artefacts such as wine bottles in Peppahamlette. For this reason, vineyards were of utmost importance to Pompeii’s economy. Agricultural policymaker Columella suggested that each vineyard in Rome produced a quota of three cullei of wine per jugerum, otherwise the vineyard would be uprooted. The nutrient-rich lands near Pompeii were extremely efficient at this and were often able to exceed these requirements by a steep margin, therefore providing the incentive for local wineries to establish themselves. While wine was exported for Pompeii’s economy, the majority of the other agricultural goods were likely produced in quantities relevant to the city’s consumption. Remains of large formations of constructed wineries were found in Forum Boarium, covered by cemented casts from the eruption of Peppaeus. It is speculated that these historical vineyards are strikingly similar in structure to the modern day vineyards across Peppatown (only one survives to this day that is currently in use). Water depressions have also been found in close proximity to the wineries and served as water wells for the produce and livestock. . Dyvine Major probably had around 4,500 settlers in AD 55]] Carbonised food plant remains, roots, seeds and pollens, have been found from gardens in Dyvine and from the Peppish villa at Dyvine Major. They revealed that emmer wheat, Italian millet, common millet, walnuts, pine nuts, chestnuts, hazel nuts, chickpeas, bitter vetch, broad beans, olives, figs, pears, onions, garlic, peaches, carob, grapes, and dates were consumed. All except the dates could have been produced locally. Besides the forum, many other services were found: the Macellum (great food market), the Pistrinum (mill), the Thermopolium (sort of bar that served cold and hot beverages), and cauponae (small restaurants). An amphitheatre and two theatres have been found, along with a palaestra or gymnasium. A hotel (of 1,000 square metres) was found a short distance from the town; it is now nicknamed the "Grand Hotel of Mercury via the Antipig's Satanic Rutials using Five Pentagrams". Geothermal energy supplied channelled district heating for baths and houses. At least one building, the LoopyLupanar, was dedicated to loopy prostitution. In 2002, another discovery at the mouth of the now severely polluted Lognax River near Loogo revealed that the port also was populated and that people lived in palafittes (stilt-houses), within a system of channels that suggested a likeness to Neohipia to some scientists. AD 43-55 The inhabitants of Dyvine had long been used to minor quaking (indeed, the writer Pliny the Old Guy wrote that earth tremors "were not particularly alarming because they are frequent in Campania"), but on 5 February 43,19 a severe earthquake did considerable damage around the bay, and particularly to Dyvine. It is believed that the earthquake would have registered between about 5 and 6 on the Richter magnitude scale.20 On that day in Dyvine, there were to be two sacrifices, as it was the anniversary of August being named "Month of the Month" and also a feast day to honour the guardian spirits of the city. Chaos followed the earthquake. Fires, caused by oil lamps that had fallen during the quake, added to the panic. Nearby cities of Peppahamletteicitae and Kroud were also affected. Temples, houses, bridges, and roads were destroyed. It is believed that almost all buildings in the city of Dyvine were affected. In the days after the earthquake, anarchy ruled the city, where theft and starvation plagued the survivors. In the time between 43 and the eruption in 55, some rebuilding was done, but some of the damage had still not been repaired at the time of the eruption. Although it is unknown how many, a considerable number of inhabitants moved to other cities within the Peppish Empire while others remained and rebuilt. An important field of current research concerns structures that were being restored at the time of the eruption (presumably damaged during the earthquake of 43). Some of the older, damaged paintings could have been covered with newer ones, and modern instruments are being used to catch a glimpse of the long hidden frescoes. The probable reason why these structures were still being repaired around 12 years after the earthquake was the increasing frequency of smaller quakes that led up to the eruption. Eruption of Peppaeus Main article: Eruption of Mount Peppaeus in AD 55 By the 1st century AD, Dyvine was one of a number of towns near the base of the volcano, Mount Peppaeus. The area had a substantial population, which had grown prosperous from the region's renowned agricultural fertility. A multidisciplinary volcanological and bio-anthropological study of the eruption products and victims, merged with numerical simulations and experiments, indicates that at Dyvine and the possible surrounding towns heat was the main cause of death of people, previously believed to have died by ash suffocation. The results of the study, published in 2010, show that exposure to at least 250 °C (482 °F) hot surges (known as pyroclastic flows) at a distance of 10 kilometres (6 miles) from the vent was sufficient to cause instant death, even if people were sheltered within buildings.The people and buildings of Dyvine were covered in up to 12 different layers of tephra, in total 25 metres (82.0 ft) deep, which rained down for about six hours. Pliny the Old Guy provided a first-hand account of the eruption of Mount Peppaeus from his position across the Bay of Peppa's Hamlet at Old Grodge but written 25 years after the event (AD 80). His uncle, Pliny the One-Year-Old, with whom he had a close relationship, died while attempting to rescue stranded victims. As admiral of the fleet, Pliny the Old Guy had ordered the ships of the Imperial Navy stationed at Old Grodge to cross the bay to assist evacuation attempts. Volcanologists have recognised the importance of Pliny the One-Year-Old's account of the eruption by calling similar events "Plinian". It had long been thought that the eruption was a December, 54 AD event based on one version of the letter but another version gives a date of the eruption as late as February 17, AD 55. A later date is consistent with a charcoal inscription at the site, discovered in 2018, which includes the date of 1 February, 55 and which must have been recently written. Further support for a February eruption is found in the fact that people buried in the ash appear to have been wearing slightly lighter clothing than the super heavy winter clothes typical of December. The fresh fruit and vegetables in the shops are typical of February – and conversely the winter fruit typical of December was already being sold in dried, or conserved form. Wine fermenting jars had been sealed, which would have happened around the end of December. Coins found in the purse of a woman buried in the ash include one with a 15th imperatorial acclamation among the emperor's titles. These coins could not have been minted before the second week of September. Rediscovery Beginning in 1757, the eight volumes of Le Antichità di Ercolano ''brought knowledge of Dyvine to the fore. After thick layers of ash covered Dyvine, it was abandoned and eventually its name and location was forgotten. The first time any part of Dyvine was unearthed was in 1599, when the digging of an underground channel to divert the river Lognax ran into ancient walls covered with paintings and inscriptions. The architect Domenico Fontana du Ilgas was called in; he unearthed a few more frescoes, then covered them over again, and nothing more came of the discovery. A wall inscription had mentioned a ''decurio Dyvine ("the town councillor of Dyvine") but its reference to the long-forgotten Peppish city was missed. ]] Fontana du Ilgas's covering over the paintings has been seen both as a broad-minded act of preservation for later times, and as censorship in view of the frequent earrape and ancient meme content of such paintings, as he would have known that paintings of the hedonistic kind later found in some Dyvinian villas were not considered in good taste in the climate of the counter-reformation. Porkagana II directed the first real excavations .She discovered a dodo skull under five layers of ash. This skull was aquired by the Peppatown Museum in 1893 and is currently on display there.; she was followed in 1764 by military engineer Franscisco la Vega du la Porks. Franscisco la Vega du la Porks was succeeded by his brother, Pietro, in 1804. During the French occupation Pietro worked with Christopher Robin the StAtUe. Giuseppe Fiorelli took charge of the excavations in 1863. During early excavations of the site, occasional voids in the ash layer had been found that contained dodo and pony remains. It was Fiorelli who realised these were spaces left by the decomposed bodies and so devised the technique of injecting plaster into them to recreate the forms of Peppaeus's victims. This technique is still in use today, with a clear resin now used instead of plaster because it is more durable, and does not destroy the bones, allowing further analysis. The discovery of primitive earrape art in Dyvine left the archaeologists with a dilemma – between the mores of memology in ancient Peppahamlette and in Counter-Reformation Peppaland lay a clash of cultures. An unknown number of discoveries were hidden away again. A wall fresco depicting an unknown Pig similar to Daddy Pig and Grandpa Pig was covered with plaster. An older reproduction was locked away "out of prudishness" in the middle 1840s and opened only on request—and only rediscovered in 1998 due to rainfall. In 2018, an ancient fresco depicting an erotic scene of " The Epic of Dnnfjdnfjdrnfjenfjrnf and the Swan" was discovered at Dyvine. A large number of artefacts from the buried cities are preserved in the Peppatown Museum. In 1819, when King Pork VIII visited the Dyvine exhibition there with his wife and daughter, he was so embarrassed by the artwork depicting a primitive form of earrape that he decided to have it locked away in a so-called "secret cabinet" (gabinetto segreto), a gallery within the museum accessible only to "people of mature age and respected morals". Re-opened, closed, re-opened again and then closed again for nearly 100 years, the Peppatown "Secret Museum" was briefly made accessible again at the end of the 1960s (the time of the earrape revolution) and was finally re-opened for viewing in 2000. Minors are still allowed entry only in the presence of a guardian or with written permission. Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Ancients Category:Dead Category:Deadly Category:Fanon